Crying Child
The Crying Child is the protagonist of the Five Nights at Freddy's 4 minigames. He is the Bite of 83 victim. Five Night's at Freddy's 4 The Crying Child is depicted as considering his plushies, in particular Fredbear, as his friends, and being tormented by his Older Brother. Each minigame follow the days leading up to his birthday. Pre-Night 1 The Crying Child is locked in his room with plushies, who he considers his friends. After banging on the door the child lays down in tears, as the Fredbear plush says "Tomorrow is another day". Night 1 The Crying Child walks around his house, being followed by the Fredbear Plush. At the TV, the older Brother, wearing a Foxy mask, scares the child. Like the first minigame, it will say "Tomorrow is another day". Night 2 The Crying child was left behind at the FNaF 4 Restaurant. The plush urges him to leave. Upon heading right, the Child is located by an employee wearing the Fredbear suit. The Fredbear plush instructs him, saying "It's too late. Hurry the other way and find someone who will help! You know what will happen if he catches you!" Heading left, he sees shadows of Fredbear and Spring Bonnie, and the Fredbear plush say "You can find help if you can get past them. You have to be strong." Advancing further, the person wearing Fredbear's suit blocks the other end of the room, prompting the Child to collapse crying while hiding under a table, at which point the plush says "Tomorrow is another day". Night 3 The Fredbear plush urges the Child to leave this time. After exiting the restaurant, the child goes home, talking to the other children. When he reaches home, the child is scared by the Older Brother. After being scared, the plush reminds him "Tomorrow is another day." Night 4 The child has been locked in a spare parts room of the establishment. As the child cries, he yells "Please let me out." "PLEASE!" The child then falls over into a fetal position, crying "Please let me out....". Night 5 On his birthday, the child was at Fredbear's Family Diner with his family. His brother Michael Afton, and his other three friends were bullying the child. Michael brought the child to Fredbear's mouth, with an unexpected surprise. Fredbear closed his jaws and set the child in a coma. Night 6 While in a coma, the Child saw himself with a plush Fredbear in front of him and plushies of the 4 original animatronics (excluding Foxy's head) further away from him. His brother apologises to him. Fredbear seemingly tells him that they are still his friends and he "will put you back together." they all fade, then the child does as well, as a very faint heart monitor flatlining can be heard in the background. Trivia * It is unclear why he is so scared of the animatronics. ** Some theorise he saw the Missing Children's Incident, which would explain "You know what will happen if he catches you!" ** Others theorise that he saw Elizabeth's death. * After his death, it is unclear who he possesses, if anyone: ** Others theorise that he ended up as Shadow Freddy, which would not contradict who happened to the fifth victim and why Shadow Freddy does not attack the guard, as he was not killed by one. ** He may also be Nightmare. *** Another Theory is Bite Victim, Shadow Freddy, and Nightmare are one of the same. *Sister Location implies he is a member of the Afton Family. *After FNaF 4 came out, it was believed that the Child was the one who was having the nightmares, during his coma. However the Survival Logbook implies that it was Michael Afton, as he drew Nightmare Fredbear under recent dreams. *Another one of the theories is that the crying child is Cassidy, the person possessing Golden Freddy. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Afton Members Category:Humans Category:Protagonists